


Jouska

by Yessica



Series: Fandom Roulette [7]
Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Early in Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Jouska - a hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your headBigby Wolf thinks a lot about his father.





	Jouska

You think about what he would be like now, after all this time.

And what you would say, something vile that burns in your throat like dragon's breath.

You play it out in your head over and over and he is ever cold in your memories, cuts deep like he cut into your mother. Ripped the proverbial heart straight out of her chest and left you and your siblings, your littermates, pressing into her grey fur for warmth even as her every muscle stiffened against you.

You think of him only as an opposer and in your mind his face always looks like it did that last time you challenged him, frozen.

His blood staining your canines and his flesh beneath your claws, as if you could ever be the victor. As if you'd pose as much as an obstacle in the face of his powers.

As if he weren't practically a god.

A literal force of nature that indulges your petty whims with tired gazes. An immense strength you might never poses, inheritance left unclaimed.

And if you didn't know any better, it were pride in his colorless eyes.

Your brothers have failed him, disappointed him, and you are still the runt of your cursed litter in so many ways.

Yet so much more in plenty of others.

And every time you threaten him he smiles.

You think about what he would sound like, and yourself. Older now by countless moons and twice the monster he ever was.

Big and bad and callous, something that rips to shreds and refuses to be blown aside any longer.

You think about what you would say to your father.

And all the things you wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
